Transformers Prime: Human Issues
by jeanpumaa
Summary: When the autobots and decepticons are somehow switched into human bodies, how will they cope with their new probelms? How will they find out what human life is really like? Rated T for language. OC's included: Supernova, Naos ; )
1. Chapter 1

The autobot base was almost silent- well that is, if a loud scream hadn't sounded just seconds ago. Supernova, an autobot corporal, leapt out of her berth and ran into the hallway. To the femme's surprise, everything seemed overly huge. In her sleepy daze, she hadn't noticed the massive door that she had left out of to leave her room. Nova blinked, and shook off the sights as just a morning hallucination. Speeding down the long hallway, it didn't take the femme long to reach the place where the scream sounded.

Smokescreen's quarters.

The door was slightly opened, just enough for nova to slide through the crack. Once she had entered the room, Nova called out loudly.

"Smokescreen?" The femme's voice croaked in her throat. Something felt different... Her voice didn't slide smoothly out of her throat as it usually did. Before the femme could ponder what was happening any longer, a yelp came from the other end of the bedroom.

"N-nova? Where are you?" It was smokescreen's voice. Now mildly concerned, yet slightly amused, Nova jogged quickly to where the young mech had called out. To her surprise, a human boy was standing there, with his hands running nervously through his hair.

"What are you doing here?" Nova asked curiously, so she wouldn't upset the human. How could he have gotten into smokescreen's quarters? Where was smokescreen?

"Er... Nova..." The human said, turning his eyes towards the femme. That's funny, he sounded just like smokescreen...

Oh _scrap. _

Nova turned on her heel and bolted into the bathroom. To her surprise, the mirror was high up on the wall- much too high for her to reach. Turning back to face the human smokescreen, Nova let out a laugh. It was all she knew how to do- laugh off a strange or scary situation. This was the first time the femme had gotten a good look at the human boy.

Smokescreen had smokey-blue eyes with light-brown hair. His light-brown hair was streaked in the front with blue and gold- the colors of his paintjob. The mech was clad in a blue tee-shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. It wasn't too fancy, but those sneakers sure do look expensive. Smokescreen had white skin, with a few ginger freckles on his cheeks and arms. The autobot was pretty well built, with half muscular upper arms and a sort of broad chest. Smokescreen looked like he was about nineteen years old, depending on who you asked.

With a chuckle, Nova ran a hand through her own hair. She could feel that it was short and soft. For the first time, the femme was actually able to look at her skin and clothing. She had tan skin with lots of freckles in her shoulders. The corporal was wearing a russet tank top, a very nice leather jacket, a pair of jeans, and some thick combat boots. Even from her limited viewpoint, Nova could see that she was very well built, with a good muscular structure. Curious to see what was underneath, the femme lifted her tank top to see a rigid six-pack. the only thing that stuck out to the femme was a band of tattoos that ran up the side of her abdomen. With a quiet laugh, Nova patted her belly and put her shirt down.

On the other hand, Smokescreen was also checking out his new body. The mech had also lifted his shirt. To his disappointment, all that was there was pale skin. Even though he too was muscular, Smokescreen was jealous of Nova's interesting tattoos.

Both Smokescreen and Nova looked up at the same time. With a grin, Nova sauntered towards the door, making sure to shake her new-found human hips.

"Let's go see if everyone else is as attractive as me, no?" With a loud laugh, the femme exited the room, with Smokescreen in tow.

Down the hall, more commotion could be heard. Both Arcee's and Bumblebee's voices could be heard, although it was hard to understand what they were saying. As soon as Nova and Smokescreen entered the room, the other two bots became quiet. With a smile, Nova looked both Arcee and Bumblebee up and down.

Arcee was an islamic woman, clad in a dark-blue hijab, a navy blue jean jacket, a royal-blue tee-shirt, and a pair of very nice skinny jeans. On her feet, Arcee wore a pair of silver sneakers. The femme's eyes were a blazing icy blue, with darker blue flecks around the inner walls of the iris. Her skin was slightly tanned, but unlike both Nova's and Smokesreen, it had no freckles. The autobot's body was obviously in shape, but not as muscular as anyone else. Although Nova couldn't see arcee's hair, she was guessing it was probably black or dark-brown.

Bumblebee was a muscular african boy with extremely short black hair. Like Arcee, Bumblebee had blue eyes, but not as bright. His were more of a dull ocean color, with green specks here and there. The autobot was wearing a tight, yellow tee-shirt with a black stripe down the middle. He was sporting a pair of jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers.

After everyone got a good look at everyone else, the chatting began.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know, get Optimus?"

"I doubt he'll be much help."

"Really? Why don't you think-"

"Because he's in the same state as us."

As if on cue, Optimus Prime entered the room, with Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Wheeljack behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nova whistled, nodding her head in an approving manner.

"You guys don't look too bad." She mused, raising her eyebrows in a sarcastically surprised manner. Behind her, the femme could hear her peers conversing about how everyone else looked. Right now, that was the only thing they could do without panicking.

Optimus was sporting a red-and-blue tee-shirt, with light blue-jeans and a pair of black combat boots. The mech was white-skinned with dark brown hair that was slightly disheveled from sleep. Optimus' eyes were bright blue with even lighter blue specks near the pupil. His hair was not too short but not too long, with a few highlights here and there. Optimus had a broad chest and was well built. He stood tall, and as usual, looked like the perfect leader. He looked about forty or fifty years old.

Bulkhead was an entirely different story. He was a heavy-set (muscle wise) african-american man with tattoos that streaked up his upper arms. He was clad in a dark-green muscle shirt, some torn jeans, and a pair of combat boots. Like Optimus', they were black. Bulkhead had royal blue eyes, which stood out against his dark skin. He was tall- taller than most of the bot in the room, which wasn't a surprise. The mech's hair was trimmed neatly in a buzz-cut. Bulkhead's hair was black and very short. Unlike optimus, he looked like he could be around thirty or forty years old.

Ratchet, on the other hand, was a stern-looking man with white hair and a red streak that ran to the side of his head. Unlike Optimus', his hair was neatly combed back. Rachet was clad in a red polo shirt and a white labcoat. He wore a pair of black pants and some grey shoes. Not exactly the best outfit, but at least it was something. The older mech did not a a built as good as the others, but there were a few muscles on his arms. Of course, those were hidden by the long lab coat he wore. Judging by the way he looked, Ratchet seemed to be about fifty years old.

Wheeljack was buff, tall, and sporting a wide grin on his face. He was wearing a skin-tight grey tee-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and like some others, a pair of dark combat boots. He was pretty well built, but with a more muscular chest and upper arms. His hair was brown and grey, and not too short or long. The mech had pale skin, and no freckles whatsoever. The only obstruction on his face was a long scar that ran over his eye and down his cheek. He looked to be about thirty or forty years old.

As the group of humans entered the room, Optimus spoke out.

"Is everyone here?" The man asked, his tone slightly concerned. Arcee glanced around, and began to take a head count.

"Myself, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Nova, Bulkhead, Ratchet, You, Wheeljack..." Her voice trailed off as she searched for the last member of the team.

"Ultra Magnus isn't here." Bumblebee said, his voice croaking low in his throat. His voice sounded strange, like as if he hadn't spoken in a millennia- which, was only half true. The young mech had communicated with the others through a series of beeps and buzzes for a very long time. After a moment, the yellow autobot cleared his throat with what seemed to be a growl. Optimus nodded, and ran a hand through his unkempt hair, pulling it back into a neater state.

"We will go find him, and alert agent Fowler about this crisis." The mech said, and motioned for the rest of his troops to follow him as he walked out.

Once the group of confused autobots entered the main room, an audible gasp rose up. There, in the middle of the room, was an assortment of all kinds of automobiles. Amongst those cars and trucks and other automobiles was Ultra Magnus, staring at himself in one of the side mirrors.

Magnus was a tall, broad chested man with dark brown hair and light skin. He was wearing a blue tee-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans-obviously, something the high-ranked mech would never chose on his own. His arms were muscular, and on one of his biceps was the autobot symbol, tattooed in red.

Smokescreen leaned over towards Nova, motioning to the tattoo on Magnus' arm.

"You think we all got those?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. Nova only replied with a shrug. The femme was staring curiously at the automobiles parked in the middle of the room.

There was a large truck, which was red and blue, and most likely Optimus'. Next to that was another truck, almost identical but in a lighter shade of blue. Nova assumed that one was Magnus', considering how much it looked like his alt mode. A few paces left was a black and yellow sports car- probably bumblebee's- and another sports car next to that with a blue and yellow paint job. Obviously, that would be Smokescreen's ride. Near that was a fancy looking blue motorcycle- obviously Arcee's ride. Behind that was an ambulance with red highlights. Nova thought for a moment, then realized that car would most likely be owned by Ratchet. Aside from the ambulance was a large green car- Bulkhead's car. Beside that was a fancy japanese car with red streaks running down the white side.

Everyone began to disperse and check out their new rides- and hopefully figure out how to work them. Nova began to saunter slowly between the cars, wondering vaguely what her ride would look like. Soon enough, her questions were put to a stop. In front of her was a large truck with an amazing orange paint job. A ford raptor that was tricked out with some thick tires and a few added on attachments. The femme raised her eyebrows, nodding approvingly. Almost as soon as she popped the hood, Smokescreen walked up behind her.

"So," He said, peeking over her shoulder at the engine. "How do you think the 'cons are making out?"

With a laugh, Nova turned to him, grinning.

"Probably worse off than us, if you ask me."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note- In this story, I chose to keep breakdown and dreadwing alive, because I enjoy their characters so much. Enjoy!_

Naos stood in front of the reflective piece of glass, jaw gaping open and hand on his face. Somehow, the mirror in his bathroom had been knocked down, and that was what he was now looking into. The mech blinked, hoping to primus that this was all an illusion of some sort- maybe he was still stuck in a dream? Hoping for that to be the case, Naos pinched some of his tan skin. It stung, and caused the mech to wince. So this _wasn't_ a dream. How unfortunate.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Naos brushed his palm against his now fleshy cheek. He had tan skin, with tons of freckles scattering the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. He was wearing a pair of dark-red sunglasses, which took the place of his visor. His hair was black and disheveled from sleep, with one red streak in the front. Naos was wearing a black tee-shirt with one red line going down the middle, a pair of dark jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. Despite his taller height, Naos only had the build of an average man. A string of tattoos ran down his right arm, all the way to his wrist. They seemed like some sort of strange tribal tattoos, yet they probably meant nothing.

From across the all, Naos could hear a girlish yelp. He sighed, knowing exactly who it was. Seconds later, a pair of footsteps stumbled into his room. There, in front of him, were two other humans- two other humans who resembled Knockout and Breakdown. They were talking loudly, and Knockout was speaking rather quickly.

"Did shockwave do this?-" The mech turned to glare at Naos. "Or was it you?" He demanded, pointing a pale finger at the taller mech.

"No, of course not!" Naos snarled in reply. "Why would I turn _myself _into one of the disgusting flesh bags?" Just the thought of being stuck in his weak body made Naos' skin crawl.

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" This time, Breakdown spoke. He wasn't as loud or demanding as Knockout, but just as intimidating.

"Yes! I'm completely sure, you stupid fuck-heads!" Naos spat. He was quiet for a moment, realizing what he had just said. He knew the term 'fuck' was offensive and crude, but didn't exactly know why he had said it. He had meant to say 'frag,' but instead the other word came out of nowhere. Either way, Knockout and Breakdown knew what he meant. Breakdown frowned, furrowing his eyebrows in an angry manner, and Knockout folded his arms over his chest. For the first time, Naos could actually study their new bodies.

Knockout was a shorter man with very pale skin. He had dark red hair that was combed back in a very attractive manner. He had a nice built, despite his almost feminine body. He was clad in a skin-tight red shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, along with a pair of nice black shoes. Knockout had an attractive face and dark red, almost brown eyes. He was sporting a golden bracelet on his left wrist, along with a few rings on his fingers. Naos thought those were completely unnecessary, but were very nice nonetheless.

Breakdown was tall, buff, and intimidating. He had grey-white hair, and was wearing some sort of orange bandanna. His hair, like Knockout's, was combed back. The only difference was that Breakdown's hair was more loose and unkempt. Breakdown had a large build, and looked like he could bust out of his blue muscle-shirt. The mech had a pair of large blue-jeans on, with a pair of dark-green combat boots. His skin was sort of tan, and he had a clear complexion. His grey-white hair ran down the side of his face in some side-burns, which didn't look to bad. All scariness aside, Breakdown was a very handsome man.

Naos rolled his eyes, and walked past the two, purposely shoving his shoulder in Knockout's.

"Hey-" Knockout began, but was cut off.

"I'm going to find Megatron, I don't care if you come with me or not." Naos said, his tone dripping with venom. Almost as soon as he walked out the door, the black-haired mech ran into a much larger mass.

"What is it that you want, Naos?" A low growl sounded above him, and Naos scampered backwards. Oh, wonderful. He had just run into the warlord that controlled the ship.

Megatron.

Megatron was tall, very well built, and _very _scary- even more so than breakdown. He had grey hair that was neatly combed, and some grey facial hair. He was clad in a skin-tight dark grey tee shirt (obviously something the warlord hadn't chosen himself) and like most others, a pair of blue jeans. The mech wore thick black combat boots- something Naos would rather stay away from. He was tall- very, very tall. Much taller than Naos. Megatron had pale skin, and lots of hair on his upper arms. If he wasn't so intimidating, Megatron could actually pass as half-attractive.

"Nothing, my lord. Just seeing if everyone on the ship is affected by the plight." Naos said a little too quickly. He gulped, waiting for the larger man to strike him, or possibly kick him with one of those boots.

"I see." Was all that Megatron said. Naos sighed internally, relieved that he wouldn't be walking away with a broken rib. He watched the warlord, only one question on his mind.

Where were the others?


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note- Sorry, this chapter is short ^^; If I feel like it, I'll write another one and post it later today_

Naos growled under his breath, watching as Megatron, Breakdown, and Knockout passed him. This time, though, it was Knockout who took the initiative and slammed into his shoulder.

"Oh, _sorry_." The red-haired man sneered. "I didn't see you there." Boy, if Megatron and Breakdown weren't around, Naos would beat the shit out of that guy. Pausing as the trio exited the hall, Naos turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction. It wasn't long before he could hear the screechy voice of Starscream just down the hall. Almost as soon as he turned to the left, the black-haired man could see the seeker, who was yelling at a vehicon for some unknown reason.

Starscream was a skinny man, with grey hair and pale skin. He was clad in a dark grey v-neck, a leather jacket, and a pair of skinny jeans. On his feet was a pair of high-heeled leather boots, which made him look at least three inches taller. Starscream had bright red eyes that almost glowed. Naos couldn't help but chuckle- The vehicon could easily overtake the skinny seeker in a few seconds, given how much more muscle he had. A loud, obnoxious voice brought him back to reality.

"You! Why are you just standing there, idiot?" Starscream barked, folding his arms over his chest. Naos cocked his helm, a devious look in his optics. One fight couldn't hurt, now would it? He could just blame it on the stress of being stuck in a disgusting fleshy body...

"I'm not doing anything, twig legs." Naos retorted. He watched in amusement as the seeker's eyes widened in both offense and surprise.

"_What _did you just call me?" The skinner man demanded, taking a step forward.

"Twig legs." Naos snorted, rolling his eyes. He was surprised the mech hadn't tried to tear out his eyes yet- he didn't doubt the seeker would try. Starscream opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the comm link buzzing to life.

"Starscream, Naos, and Dreadwing, to the bridge. NOW!" The mech roared over the comm. Both Naos and Starscream flinched, then glared at each other.

Naos assumed that Shockwave and Soundwave were already there, but was surprised when he only saw Megatron. The massive man was standing with his hands folded behind his back. Once the duo entered, Megatron turned to glare at them. He bared his teeth for half a second, and then began to speak.

"You two are going to go out on a scouting mission." He ordered, narrowing his eyes. "You are to search for the autobots, and if found, keep each other _alive_."

How wonderful- Naos was now stuck on a mission with the mech he hated the most on this primus forsaken warship.

How _fun_.


	5. Chapter 5

Nova grinned, hopping into the front seat of her new truck. _Damn _this thing was pretty. The femme paused, realizing she had no idea how to start the truck. From across the room, Bulkhead's and Arcee's voices could be heard. They were too far away for Nova to understand what they were saying, but close enough for the femme to tell by their tones that they were confused as well. Scanning the dashboard, Nova caught sight of a small, shiny object. The corporal reached over to the passenger side of the car, grabbing the small metal object. Once Nova sat back up, she studied the small object in her hands. It was a cold, metal piece that had strange groves on the side.

It was a key!

Now came the hard part- finding out where the key went. Biting her lip in thought, Nova once more scanned the interior or the truck. The seats were made of a fancy grey leather, and didn't look like they'd wear any time soon. For the most part, the interior of the truck was clean. Aside from a few things in the passenger seat, there was nothing too noticeable.

Nova cocked her helm, staring at the steering wheel with curiosity. For some reason, her eyes drifted to the left to see a small keyhole. Raising her eyebrows in interest, the femme pushed her key into its designated spot. Turning the key, Nova grinned widely as her truck's engine roared to life.

A few seconds later, Wheeljack came over to her, leaning into the window and whistling.

"That's one hell of an interior you got there, Nova." The mech chuckled, his optics drifting from one thing to the next.

"So how'd you get this beauty running?" Wheeljack asked with a grin. Nova motioned to her helm.

"Oh I'm just a genius. It turned on because I told it to." The femme said with a laugh. That comment earned a playful eye roll from wheeljack.

"Okay, so how'd you _really _turn it on?"

"With my gorgeous body, of course." Nova couldn't help the joking remark- Wheeljack had walked right into that one. The mech at her window chuffed with amusement, shaking his helm.

"Are you going to tell me what to do, or just let me figure it out on my own?" The mech asked with a slight smirk.

"Find the key- it's on the dashboard- then put it in there." The femme pointed to the ignition. "Then just turn the key and you're good to go." Leaning back, Nova folded her arms over her chest and looked at wheeljack.

"Alright." The mech said, turning on his heel to leave. "Thanks, Nova" He raised a hand to wave goodbye, and left for his own ride.

Nova, who was still leaning back in her seat, glanced in the rear-view mirror. Behind her, Arcee was conversing with Magnus about something. The two motioned to their own cars. Nova chuckled, realizing they couldn't figure out how to get their automobiles working. Then, the femme caught sight of herself in the mirror.

Nova had rusty-brown hair that hung down to her eyebrows. Her skin was tan, and freckled over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. The femme had blazing amber eyes that had small specs of gold around the pupil. Lifting a hand, the autobot brushed her hair neatly to one side, and smiled into the reflective glass. Oddly enough, she only looked about twenty-five or twenty-nine. Nova shrugged. That was good enough for her.

Looking around the interior of her car once more, the femme cocked her helm. Among the assortment of things in the passenger seat lie a dual bladed switch-blade. Nova picked the weapon up, shifting it underneath the lights. It glinted brightly, as if it had just been polished. Nova wondered if everyone else had such a weapon- maybe they had something different? Shrugging, the muscular femme tossed the blade back into the pile of things, not really caring for anything else there.

After turning off her truck, Nova nearly slammed into Arcee as she hopped out of the driver's seat.

"Sorry 'cee." The larger femme chuckled. "Didn't see you there."

"It's fine." Arcee replied as she looked up to Nova. "So you figured out how to use that thing?" The autobot said, motioning to Nova's large ford.

"Yeah. It's pretty nice. How 'bout yours?"

Arcee shrugged, looking back over her shoulder to glance at the motorcycle.

"It looks exactly like my alt, which is strange. I haven't figured out how to start it yet, though." The femme admitted with a small shrug. "But I will have to, considering I've got to pick up Jack today. I'm sure he'll be surprised when he sees... this." Arcee motioned to herself, as if she were some sort of foreign object. Nova laughed, placing an elbow onto the side of her was about to open her mouth to say something, but unfortunately never got around to it.

"What in sam hill is going on here?" A booming voice sounded from the elevator. Nova glanced up, groaning internally at the sight of a heavy-set man leaning over the railing.

"Hey, Fowler!" She called out with a smirk. "How are you on this fine day?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note- sorry for the shorter chapter! I have a lot going on with sports and school . Also, thanks for the reviews!_

Fowler visibly rolled his eyes, brushing off Nova's stupid question.

"What is going on in here?" The man yelled, quickly walking down the stairs. "What are all you people doing in here- and where in sam hill is team prime."

"We _are_ team prime, Agent fowler." Arcee said, her voice slightly snappy. The femme adjusted her hijab, pushing some black hair back underneath the garment.

Fowler paused, blinking surprised. "Arcee?" The man asked after a moments hesitation.

"Yes." Arcee retorted, biting back a smart reply.

"Let's have a guessing game-" Nova suggested with a smirk. "Try and find out how everyone is, and have fun at the same time." The femme's smirk faded into a grin as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well I know who Nova is." Fowler said with a sigh. "And I'm assuming that's Smokescreen?" The man motioned to Smokescreen, who was half hanging into the window his his car. Of course- somehow the mech hadn't heard Fowler's abrupt entrance.

Nova laughed as Smokescreen accidently pressed the horn on his car, which let out a loud 'beep.' Frightened, the young man attempted a quick escape, but failed when his head hit the top of the window. Whimpering, Smokescreen rubbed the back of his head as he walked over.

"Did uh- someone say my name?" The mech asked as he winced, rubbing the spot where his head slammed into the window. Unfortunately for him, the conversation had already moved on. At this point, Fowler had already figured out who everyone was, and was talking about how he would now have to report his findings to the general- whoever what was.

Nova chuckled as Fowler pulled Optimus aside, and moved his hands in a confused gesture. Optimus, who mirrored his emotion, was trying to calm the heavy-set man down. She sauntered over, making sure to swing her hips a little more than usual- boy, she sure was going to enjoy messing around with this body.

"Come on, Fowler, it will be a fun experience for all of us!" The femme mused. Optimus sighed, and began to speak before Fowler could even utter a word.

"Nova, please go find something useful to do- Could you please aid Ultra Magnus in finding the keys to his automobile?" The prime said, motioning to Magnus, who was scanning the dashboard of his truck.

"Sure." Nova said with a shrug. Optimus half-smiled.

"Please don't say anything obscene- You know Ultra Magnus is not a fan of your vocabulary."

It was true- even though Optimus let Nova say whatever she wanted when the kids were not around, Magnus sure did hate her 'colorful' vocabulary. Every time she said a bad word, Magnus would write her up- of course, she never really got in any trouble. It almost seemed like Optimus found the whole ordeal amusing.

The autobot corporal turned on her heel, chuffing with amusement.

"Sorry Prime, can't promise anything." Nova could hear Optimus sigh behind her, but didn't turn back.

As soon as Nova rached Magnus' car, she had to stifle a laugh. The mech was leaning down and searching the bottom of his car. He was awkwardly positioned, which made Nova laugh loudly. Luckily for her, the mech was too focused on his current job to noticed. Leaning onto the side of the truck, Nova slammed her fist against the door.

"Hey Magnus, you done in there? The femme chuckled as she heard a loud 'thud,' then an aggravated grunt.

"Was that really necessary?" Magnus asked as he climbed back into a seated position. His hair was slightly disheveled, and a strand of it lay on his forehead.

"Of course! I had to make sure you were done makin' out with the truck before I busted in there." Nova said with a devious grin. Oh boy, he was going to be mad.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note- sorry for not updating in a few days- I've been busy. Beware, this chapter has a small cat fight in it :) Hope you enjoy!_

Noas huffed in annoyance- the loud click-clacks of starscream's heels were beginning to get on his nerves. The skinny man next to him was obviously in a bad mood, and would most likely scream at Naos if he complained. The duo walked on in silence, earning curious stares from the now human vehicons. Of course the dark-haired clones would never _say _anything, for they would be torn apart in seconds. Instead, the just shot interested glances as Naos and Starscream walked past.

As soon as Starscream and Naos walked out onto the flight deck, they were blown back by the massive winds. At such a high altitude, both mechs could barely breathe. Rushing back into the warship, Naos leaned on the wall for support. He could care less about what was happening to starscream. Naos took deep breaths, choking and gasping for air every so often. His helm hurt, and the black-haired mech thought that he was going to pass out. Beside him, Starscream as kneeling down on the floor, breathing heavily as gasping for breath. After a few minutes of struggling for oxygen, Naos stood up straight and leaned his head against the wall. Starscream, however, looked like he might not be able to stand. He was sitting on the ground, a dumbfounded look on his faceplates.

"What the hell was that?!" The seeker demanded, as if Naos could answer his question.

"Gee, how should I know?" Naos spat, venom dripping from his tone. He pushed himself off of the wall, ignoring starscream's screechy voice. He was heading back to megatron- hopefully the large man wouldn't beat him to shit...

"Where do you think you're going?! Hey! Get back here!" Starscream yelled, pushing himself off of the ground. Naos, on the other hand, was already half way down the hall. The thicker man didn't stop, and turned to the left.

In front of him stood a tall, lanky man who was wearing some sort of visor. In an instant Naos guessed it was Soundwave. Soundwave was clad in a dark-purple sweatshirt and a pair of black pants. Naos shifted, now uncomfortable. He would have laughed, given how causally soundwave was dressed, but the mech was still creepy. He had jet-black hair and pale skin- which honestly gave him the look of a ghost- and an expressionless face.

Naos stepped back, trying to figure out if Soundwave was going to try and make communication. Per usual, the dark-haired mech remained silent, staring down at Naos with a blank look. Behind him, Naos could hear Starscream's heels click-clacking down the hallway. Rolling his eyes, Naos turned back to see the skinny mech. Seconds later, Starscream's fist slammed into Naos' jaw, and the taller man stumbled backwards.

"That's what you get for disobeying an officer!" Starscream screeched. Naos blinked, slightly confused. The skinny mech had always picked on the vehicons- but never another soldier. Well, technically vehicons _were _soldiers, but they were just clones. Naos considered himself a _real _soldier- not just some copy cat.

Naos swiftly swung back at starscream, clobbering his fist into the shorter man's side. In seconds, the two had gotten sucked into an all out brawl. Starscream punched Naos, Naos punched back. Naos kicked starscream, starscream scratched naos. It was a pretty interesting sight for the nearby vehicons, who were peeking their heads around the corner.

Soundwave, who was just standing there and watching the two, finally intervened after Naos had starscream pinned, and was walloping on the other mech's face. Naos yelped as the back of his collar was tugged harshly, and fell backwards off of starscream. For a skinny man, soundwave sure was strong. Naos pushed himself up, cursing and grumbling as starscream did the same. The duo glared at each other, ready to start fighting again if soundwave allowed it. But, both men knew better than to ignore Megatron's pet.

Sounwave, who still was emotionless, began to speak- which frankly, frightened Naos a little.

"_**Orders- report to megatron.**_" Soundwave's voice was scratchy and staticy, and definitely not plesant to listen to. Oh, man. Naos knew for a fact that he was in big trouble- and so was starscream.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note- Thanks for the nice reviews! sorry for a shorter chapter, I've got a lot going on with sports and school. I promise the next one will be longer!_

Both Starscream and Naos stood silently in front of megatron, wincing as the tall man screamed at them.

"I ordered you to do one simple task-" The warlord yelled, taking a step towards the two. Naos and starscream stumbled back, and starscream raised his arms, as if he were shielding himself from a blow to come.

"One simple task! You are so incompetent you can't even compete the simplest of things!" Megatron roared. His red eyes were blazing, and Naos thought for sure that he was a goner. He gulped, making sure that he looked very frightened. That was Naos' way out of things- he acted as people would expect, and was usually left unharmed. In Megatron's case, Naos knew he was _supposed _to look scared, but didn't have to _actually _be scared.

"Yes, Megatron, we are incompetent fools!" Starscream said, falling to his knees. Naos had to force himself not to laugh- watching starscream beg for his life was actually quite funny. He could understand why megatron made him do it so often. Megatron growled, balling his fists.

"Go to the med bay. I will see to you afterwards." The massive man said through gritted teeth. Starscream nodded several times, while Naos only nodded once. The duo exited the room quickly, for fear of Megatron becoming angry again. Both mechs glared at each other, but no words were shared.

When Starscream and Naos entered the med bay, there seemed to be only one person there- breakdown. Naos assumed Knockout was sleeping somewhere- slacking off, if you will. Starscream growled, staring at the larger man.

"Well? Are you going to help me or not?" The seeker snapped. For the first time, Naos actually saw the damage he had done.

Starscream's jaw was bruised badly, and one eye was swollen almost shut. The mech removed his shirt to show breakdown what else had been done to him, and Naos almost whistled. On top of Starscream's ribs were two large bruises, along with a few small scratches. His abdomen was blotched with blue and yellow, and Naos smirked in self-approval. even though his own body ached, the sight of starscream in pain made him feel so much better.

Breakdown sighed, getting up and walking over to starscream without a word.

"There's nothing I can do." The massive mech said, causing starscream to gasp in dismay. "They're just bruises and a few cuts. You'll be fine in a few weeks." The mech said, folding his arms over his chest.

"What!? and How do you know that?" Starscream demanded, pointing a pale finger at breakdown. Breakdown faltered, and thought for a moment.

"I studied human anatomy for a bit." The big mech admitted, and Naos almost laughed out loud.

"Why would you-" Starscream began, baffled. The seeker shook his helm quickly, not really caring for breakdonwn's answer. "Whatever. Some medic you are!" The seeker said, and stormed out of the room. There was an awkward silence, and it was then that Naos realized breakdown was looking at him.

"What?" Naos spat. He sure wasn't going to freak out like starscream had- what he was _not _as childish as that mech.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Breakdown grunted.

"Of course!" Naos snapped. He cursed himself, realizing that he sounded _just like _starscream.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note- Sorry for late updates ^^; I had work today. Thanks for the great reviews!_

Ultra Magnus was staring at Nova with narrowed eyes.

"Must you _always _speak like that to your officers?" The autobot lieutenant demanded as he exited the large blue truck. Magnus ran a hand through his thick hair, combing it back with his fingers. "You need to learn respect, if anything, Nova." He said sternly, folding his arms over his chest.

"You know you love me." Nova mused, turning on her heel and signaling for Ultra Magnus to follow. "Come on- Let's go check out how bee is doing." Magnus followed reluctantly, as if Nova were going to turn around and make more sexual jokes. Magnus had never been fond of the femme's continuous teasings or pure blatantness.

Nova sauntered over to where Bumblebee's car was parked to see that the smaller mech had popped the hood. Bee was staring at the car's shiny engine, whistling lowly. He had his hands of the hood, and was not paying attention to the world around him.

"So bee-" Nova started, purposely speaking loud to scare bumblebee, and laughing as the smaller mech jumped. "How do you like having your voice back?" Bumblebee paused, then smiled widely as he gently let the hood of his car fall back down.

"It's awesome!" The excited autobot said. "I can... It's hard to process, to be honest..." Bumblebee smiled, his eyes beaming. "I can't believe it."

"Congratulations, Bumblebee." Magnus said, walking up behind Nova. Bumblebee, who had never been complimented by the up-tight lieutenant , seemed more than a little surprised.

"Thanks, sir." The mech answered, and shifted his gaze to the muscular femme in front of him.

"So, how do you think Optimus is going to handle this?" Bee asked, watching as Magnus suddenly became more interested in something else, and walked off.

"Dunno. He'll find something out, trust me." Nova grinned, amer eyes blazing.  
"hey- how 'bout we take these babies for a ride?" The femme suggested in a devious tone. Bumblebee faltered, biting his lip in thought.

"Won't optimus be mad?" He asked in a quieter tone, as if he were actually going to drive off with Nova.

"Hell yeah." Nova smirked, then jogged back to her own truck. She could hear bumblebee call out to her, but completely ignored the mech's concern. Nova opened the door, leaping into the driver's seat and twisting the key in the ignition. The orange truck's engine roared to life, gathering the attention of the autobots in the room.

"Nova, you better not be thinking-" Ultra Magnus' voice rose above the rumble of the engine, but he was cut off by yet another car roaring to life. "wh- wheeljack!"

And with that, Nova slammed her foot onto the throttle, speeding forward. The femme nearly slammed into Bulkhead's car, but narrowly avoided it with a quick swerve.

"I'll be back, I promise!" The femme called out the window, watching as Optimus shook his helm. She laughed loudly, hearing the angry calls of Magnus and the roar of wheeljack's engine beside her. The two cars sped through the autobot base, exiting out of the secret entrance, and roaring down the empty dirt road.


End file.
